cuarto de baño
by wind egg
Summary: yosh! Capitulo 3 UP! espero que les gustee
1. Chapter 1

Cuarto de baño.

Un muy calmado fay tomaba una relajante ducha en una tina de baño con agua caliente. El agua en su mejor temperatura le hacia sentir de una forma tan relajada y tranquila, todo su cuerpo se sentía de lo mejor, sus músculos se olvidaban de toda tensión y su mente se despejaba conforme entraba en la tina.

De ninguna forma podía detestar aquel ambiente tan lleno de paz. En un cuarto de baño bellamente adorado con paredes de un color azul cielo muy tenue y bellos adornos marinos como algas y lindas caracolas incrustadas en la pared, un ambiente tan acogedor y tranquilo, sin algún ruido molesto que le irritara, el apuesto mago se despejaba y se sumergía en aquella tina para sentirse en paz aunque fuera por unos momentos, sin estar pensando en la búsqueda de las plumas o una repentina vuelta a su mundo, de ninguna manera quería volver y en un momento como este debía sacar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente. Y así, con la cabeza recargada en el borde de la tina con sus bellos ojos cerrados y su cabello mojado cayéndole finamente por el rostro se quedo casi durmiéndose en la ducha.

Por otro lado. Un agitado ninja corría por los pasillos de aquella casa en donde les acogían, huyendo de un par de chicas irritantes que le perseguían intentando fastidiarle… ¿intentando? ERROR! Consiguiendo fastidiarle. La verdad es que estas personas se la habían pasado junto a el ninja desde que aterrizaron en aquella dimensión, no se querían despegar de su lado en ningún momento y el estaba mas que cansado de ese acoso, suficiente tenia con el mago molesto y el manju como para que dos mocosas llegaran también a irrumpir su tranquilidad… bueno, la poca que tenia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces al doblar en la esquina de un gran corredor decidió entrar a la primera puerta que encontrara. Y así lo hizo.

-waa! Kuro-sama que haces aquí?!- la estrepitosa entrada de cierto ninja le despojo de toda aquella tranquilidad que poseía, le sorprendió que esa persona entrara de aquella manera a el cuarto de baño pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la presencia de este.

El ninja se encontró en el cuarto de baño de un momento a otro. De ninguna manera podía saber que la puerta a la que había entrado se trataba del cuarto de baño, por el amor de Dios mucho menos que fay estaría duchándose en esos momentos.

-eh..ah..-no atinaba palabra alguna, un muy fuerte sonrojo apareció cuando vio a fay en la tina intentando cubrir su desnudez con la poca espuma que había en esta y ocultando su rostro a excepción de sus ojos dentro del agua evidentemente sonrojado.

Unas voces que recorrían el pasillo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, las reconoció hábilmente como las voces de sus acosadoras. De inmediato corrió a un lado de fay para evitar que emitiera algún sonido tapándole la boca y sosteniendo firmemente su agarre.

Al escuchar alejarse a aquellas personas soltó a el rubio mago y se preparo para marcharse poniéndose de pie, pero a el primer paso que dio y por la conmoción de todo lo sucedido no se percato de que había una barra de jabón en su camino y en el momento en que la piso inmediatamente fue a caer a la tina de baño sobre el cuerpo del mago, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados esperando el duro golpe que seguramente se llevaría con kurogane cayéndole encima, afortunadamente el ninja se sostuvo sobre sus manos antes de golpear a fay quedando a cuatro patas sobre el ocasionando un gran estruendo y agua salpicando por todos lados.

-¿que fue eso?- logro escuchar en el pasillo mientras las voces de antes se acercaban peligrosamente a la puerta de esa habitación. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar las dos chicas acosadoras ya se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación con los ojos bien abiertos ante tal escena.

Ambos personajes (el mago y el ninja) observaban a las dos chiquillas con evidente sorpresa en sus rostros por la posición tan comprometedora en la que los habían encontrado (fay completamente desnudo en una tina de baño con kurogane sobre el con sus manos una a cada lado de la cabeza del mago, ambos fuertemente sonrojados) de ninguna manera comprenderían que se trataba de un malentendido, jamás les creerían que kurogane había entrado a esa habitación sin saber que se trataba del cuarto de baño y que había resbalado con una barra de jabón que cierto mago descuidado dejo a un lado de la tina.

Inmediatamente el ninja se puso de pie y antes de que las chicas pudieran decir algo:

-n...no es lo que piensan, no sabia que este era el cuarto de baño- intentaba explicar haciendo ademanes con las manos tratando de defenderse (aun fuertemente sonrojado)- fue culpa de este mago idiota- ahora señalaba a fay.

El apuesto mago torpemente tomo una bata de baño y rápidamente se bistio y salió de la tina.

-no intentes echarme toda la culpa-también trataba de defenderse- tu fuiste quien entro sin avisar-

-¡pero yo no sabia que este era el cuarto de baño! , ¡y mucho menos que tu estabas aquí! además ¿por que no pusiste el cerrojo a la puerta? Y ¿por que dejaste esa barra de jabón allí?- ahora se estaba enojando (pero seguía apenado y sonrojado ^^)

-¡el cerrojo de la puerta no funciona! y como yo era el único que se "supone" debía estar en esta habitación no me importo demasiado dejar allí la barra de jabón- también se estaba molestando un poco con el ninja.

Ante tal escena las chicas se sintieron un poco ajenas a esta discusión y decidieron salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Al percatarse de ello los dos hombres mayores giraron sus rostros hasta la puerta e intentaron detenerlas.

-¡esperen! déjennos explicarles – decía un apresurado fay saliendo tras las chicas con una mano en alto intentando llamar su atención.

- ¡oigan ustedes dos mocosas! en serio no es lo que piensan – kurogane salió al igual que fay para intentar detenerlas, pero las chicas ya habían desaparecido por el pasillo dejándolo solo con el mago frente a el cuarto de baño.

-genial..! – escucho casi en un suspiro detrás de el, reconociendo la voz del mago- jamás van a creernos, y seguro se lo contaran a syaoran-kun y a los demás...-

-tsk- el mago tenía razón, desde que habían llegado a esa dimensión de inmediato noto que esas chicas eran algo um.. ¿Cómo decirlo? Chismosas!.

- ¿que haremos kurorin?- preguntaba fay algo angustiado pero con una picara sonrisa en el rostro.

-ni hablar- respondió con un aire resignado- intentaremos explicarle a el mocoso y a la princesa, los demás sales sobrado en esto, al final una vez que nos marchemos de esta dimensión jamás los volveremos a ver así que ellos no importan demasiado-

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y en cierta forma era verdad, al final, realmente no le importaba lo que las demás personas pensaran de el, el sabia que todo había sido un accidente, una casualidad y...

"las casualidades no existen en este mundo, solo lo inevitable"

las palabras de la bruja de las dimensiones habían llegado a su mente ¿acaso lo ocurrido con fay no era una casualidad?, ¿acaso todo lo que paso tenia un propósito?

-bah!-

de ninguna manera, ¿que propósito podría tener encontrarse con el mago desnudo en una habitación a solas? Para nada, eso no tenia sentido, lo mejor seria olvidarlo, aunque ¿verdaderamente podría olvidar la imagen de fay en la tina, sonrojado y tan frágil?

Desde que conoció a ese mago siempre tuvo la impresión de que se trataba de una persona débil, frágil y ciertamente irritante, a la que debía proteger (por mas irritante que fuera), pero, con el paso del tiempo y el transcurrir del viaje...se dio cuenta de que fay era una persona realmente fuerte aunque aun permanecía en el la sensación de protegerlo.

-bien.. am debo.. debo ir a vestirme ^^'- fay había recordado que aun seguía en bata de baño y se sonrojo nuevamente al percatarse de ello.

-ehh?- giro su rostro para ver a su compañero- ¡ahh! es verdad- (otro sonrojo apareció)- s…si deberías vestirte- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-hahaha- aun estaba apenado por la reacción de kuro- am si bueno etto… nos vemos después kurorin- se despedía apenado y se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

-a..aha...- el ninja observaba como el mago se marchaba cuando se detuvo de improviso y nuevamente se giro para verlo.

-también deberías cambiarte- le miro con un sonrisa- recuerda que estas mojado podrías pescar un resfriado-

El ninja miro sus ropas de arriba hacia abajo, era verdad al caer en la tina también se había mojado bastante, estaba prácticamente empapado-eeh..si, también me voy-

El mago nuevamente le dedico una sonrisa y retomo su camino. Así el ninja, viendo doblar la esquina del pasillo al mago también decidió ir a su habitación y cambiar su ropa mojada, dio media vuelta y se fue.

_________________*

hola hola~!

hahaha bueno pues yo otra vez por aqui :D esta historia la escribi hace tiempo pero.. no me habia pasado por la mente publicarla ^^' om.. pense en hacer una continuacion pero no estoy realmente segura xD asi que por ahora aqui termina ^^ espero les guste, por favor sientanse libres de comentar quejas, sugerencias todo sera bien recibido ;D

ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

-¡¿eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!-

-¿k…kurogane-san y… fye-san…?- el pequeño syaoran no cavia en si de la sorpresa, al enterarse de el pequeño encuentro de sus compañeros en el cuarto de baño.

-s…syaoran-kun…- la princesa no estaba en mejores condiciones, en verdad no podía imaginar a fye-san y a kurogane-san en un situación como esa.

-yay!! Papi y mami estaban haciendo "no se que" en el cuarto de baño jujuju- reía mokona.

-mokona!!- sakura y syaoran la reprendían, con sus rostros rojos a mas no poder, como era posible que esa pequeña bola de arroz supiera tanto acerca del asunto?.

-ahahahaha- una suave risita se escucho en la sala de estar, lugar en donde se encontraban syaoran y el resto de los habitantes de aquel hogar, incluyendo a ciertas personitas que no habían perdido el tiempo para nada y de inmediato habían publicado la noticia de los sucesos ocurridos en el cuarto de baño.

-syaoran-kun, sakura-chan, que encantadoras han sido sus reacciones de hace unos momentos- comentaba la madre de los ¿angelitos?

Syaoran aun no terminaba de asimilarlo cuando por la puerta justamente entraban los susodichos _juntos._

-¡ooh! fye-san, kurogane-san que bien que vienen por aquí, nos acabamos de enterar- comentaba animadamente hikari-san, la madre de la familia.

-¿e…eh?- inevitable, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y un leve tinte rosado re-apareció en sus mejillas, desde luego fye sabia perfectamente a que se refería aquella mujer.-ahaha-río un poco, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Las dos pequeñas consentidas de la familia sintieron un tremendo escalofrío al recibir esa mirada carmesí llena de furia por parte del ninja.

-ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿verdad?- susurro apenas kurogane, con una mueca homicida cruzando por su rostro y sin dejar de observar a las mocosas, segundos antes de recibir un codazo en el brazo por parte del mago- oye!- espeto.

-fye-san, kurogane-san- una voz masculina llamo la atención de los presentes- no tienen por que avergonzarse en absoluto, ese sentimiento es muy lindo, no hay motivos para ocultarlo, sin embargo- se detuvo un momento para meditar, y continuo- preferiría que esos asuntos mas íntimos los reservaran únicamente para ustedes, por favor mis hijas son demasiado pequeñas para enterarse de ciertas… cosas- concluyo solemne aquel hombre.

Fye y kuro: O.O

-Takeru-san- replico syaoran.

Hikari-san, sakura, mokona y las niñas no hacían mas que observar y escuchar aquella platica entre hombres.

-espere un momento anciano- espeto kurogane- lo han malinterpretado todo, yo no siento absolutamente nada por ese mago idiota-

Por el rostro de fye cruzo fugazmente una sombra de tristeza al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por el ninja.

-¿absolutamente nada?- pregunto takeru-san arqueando una ceja.

-nada- respondió cortante el ninja.

Sakura y syaoran intercambiaron un par de miradas confundidas, eso no era verdad, es decir si bien no sabían si lo que había entre ellos podría ser llamado amor, era más que evidente que kurogane-san y fye-san se tenían mucho cariño.

-deberías elegir mejor tus palabras kurogane- le reprendió hikari-san, realmente este ninja podía llegar a ser muy precipitado, actuando antes de pensar- no sabes el daño que puedes causar.

-¿e..eh?- kurogane estaba un poco confuso, ¿Qué cosa quería decir aquella mujer?.

-n…no para nada-intervino fye- kuropii tiene razón, entre nosotros no hay absolutamente nada hikari-san…- "absolutamente nada", por alguna extraña razón aquellas palabras le oprimían fuertemente el corazón- lo ocurrido en el cuarto de baño ha sido un simple mal entendido de verdad, ya olvidemos este tema por favor- terminaba, fingiendo una sonrisa, evidentemente el comentario de kurogane le había afectado, todos lo habían notado, incluso las pequeñas demonio, los únicos que no se habían dado cuanta aparentemente eran el ninja, y el propio mago, que realmente no entendía porque había sentido aquel vacio en el corazón.

-pero fye-san…- la voz de sakura se escucho un tanto apagada, desde luego se preocupaba por fye, igual por kurogane ambos le habían ayudado demasiado, aunque el trato con este ultimo era menos que con fye, a los dos les quería mucho.

-hime- le llamo syaoran, el estaba igualmente preocupado, aparentemente ambos (fye y kurogane) estaban bastante confundidos, pero no era algo en lo que ellos pudieran intervenir, lo mejor seria zanjar el tema, tal y como lo había pedido fye, no había mas.

-de acuerdo..- suspiro resignada.

-bieen~- respingo mokona alegre, intentando relajar un poco el ambiente- que les parece si fye y sakura nos preparan un delicioso postre para después de la comida- termino rebosando de entusiasmo y con una mega sonrisa suplicante para que el gran chef y su querida ayudante accedieran a la petición.

Fye y sakura: ^^'

-d…de acuerdo- respondieron ambos.

-perfecto!- anuncio hikari-san -entonces acompáñenme a la cocina y pongámonos a trabajar- siguiéndole la corriente a mokona, haciendo como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

Dicho esto el trio de cocineros se retiraron a su zona de trabajo, dejando solo a kurogane y takeru-san, este primero aun aturdido por todo lo ocurrido y el segundo observando curiosamente a su invitado.

_____________________________*

waa~! bueeno despues de taaaanto tiempo ^^' decidi darle continuacion a este fiec ^^ y he aqui una segunda parte xD que de hecho ha quedado un poco corta ¬¬* um.. bien, supongo que el terce capi sera el ultimo, y en esta ocasion no tardare demaciado ^^

muchas gracias por sus comentarios Circeestrella y Kigome-san , espero no lo hayan olvidado ^^' si es asi, mi culpa sin duda y gomen por eso ^^'

saludos~!


	3. Chapter 3

Inesperado, la comida había pasado en total ¿calma?, o algo así, dejando de lado los gritos del ninja peleando con mokona por el último trozo de carne. La comida había sido relativamente tranquila, al menos aquel tema que le causaba tanto "ruido" había quedado en el olvido, o eso quería creer.

Fye se encontraba en su habitación temporal de aquella dimensión, restaba tirado sobre la cama sin ánimos de nada, el ¿Por qué? Bien, no estaba realmente seguro, quizá seria por aquel "pequeño accidente".

-"es absurdo seguir pensando en eso"-se dijo a si mismo, al momento en que levantaba una de sus manos intentando alcanzar el techo-"pero… ¿Qué es realmente este sentimiento?"- se quedo contemplando su pálida y frágil mano-"¿Por qué tuve aquella sensación cuando kuropuu menciono esas palabras?"-

Realmente era ridículo, no había nada entre ellos, es decir, ambos eran completamente diferentes el uno del otro, y kurogane ya había dejado muy claro que fye era del tipo de persona que mas detestaba. Si bien fye para nada detestaba a kurogane, tampoco podía decir que lo quería como a un amigo… ¿o si?

-¡¡imposible!!- se recrimino, pegando un salto y quedando sentado sobre la cama- nadie debe involucrarse conmigo para nada, eso solo…-

-¿solo que?- le interrumpieron desde el marco de la puerta-¿Por qué no debes implicarte con nadie?- escuchó decir al ninja con cierto tono molesto.

-ku…kuro-sama…- realmente le había sorprendido, ¿tan inmerso se encontraba en sus pensamientos como para no darse cuenta de que el ninja había entrado en su habitación?- no es asunto… tuyo- respondió quedito, no quería molestar mas al ninja- um... ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa, intentando desviar la atención del moreno.

-¿Por qué intentas cambiar el tema?- pero al parecer no le seria tan fácil -¿Por qué no quieres implicarte con nadie?- el ninja estaba evidentemente molesto. Y es que esa actitud de "aquí no pasa nada, sonríe" que solía tomar fye simplemente le sacaba de quicio, por que le era tan difícil abrirse con sus compañeros- ¿somos amigos no? Puedes contarme…-

-no somos amigos…-susurro- no puedo contarte…-bajo la mirada- entre nosotros no hay absolutamente nada- terminó.

-¿eh…?- kurogane se quedo perplejo, ¿era eso verdad?, ¿realmente no eran amigos? -¿de que estas hablando? claro que somos amigos- es cierto, la razón por la que el ninja había ido a la habitación del rubio era para aclarar lo que había ocurrido pocas horas atrás. Ya que después de hablar con hikari-san sobre el tema, había logrado entender a que se refería ella cuando le dijo que cuidara sus palabras.

Había actuado precipitadamente sin duda, porque aunque la relación que tenia con el mago era hasta cierto punto extraña, no podía negar que efectivamente sentía algo por el, es decir lo quería como a un amigo ¿no?

-te equivocas, no somos amigos, solo somos compañeros de viaje- le respondió fye, quien seguía con la mirada baja.

-después de todo lo que hemos pasado ¿Cómo puedes decir que solo somos compañeros de viaje? ¿Solo eso?, esta bien que solo pienses en mi como tu compañero, de acuerdo me da igual- y ahí va otra vez, es acaso que no podía cuidar sus palabras- pero que hay de los mocosos y el manjuu, a ellos también los consideras "solo compañeros"-

No lo aceptaba, ahora era el quien sentía aquel vacio en su corazón.

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones kurorin- por increíble o mas bien cínico que parezca fye le estaba respondiendo con una sonrisa divertida, obviamente era una sonrisa falsa, y kurogane no tardo absolutamente nada en notarlo.

-así que no piensas responder- susurro fastidiado.

-nop, solo te diré que… es lo mejor para ustedes- y seguía con su falsa sonrisa.

-tsk...- kurogane se resigno, ya habría tiempo para trata ese tema después, por ahora era otro asunto el que lo agobiaba- lo que he dicho antes…- desvió la mirada, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en el mago.

-¿eh?- fye parecía curioso, ¿no se supone que ya habían zanjado el tema?- vamos olvida eso kuropiin-

-espera!, déjame terminar- le corto fastidiado- lo que he dicho antes…-repitió- supongo que no era cierto...-

-¿umm?-

-es decir- se detuvo, realmente le era muy complicado expresarse con palabras- no es verdad que no siento nada-

-¿ah?- fye estaba un poco confundido- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Por dios, este mago idiota realmente podía ser muy corto en ocasiones.

-mph!- kurogane resoplo fastidiado llevándose una mano a la cara- quiero decir, que incluso si tu no me consideras tu amigo, yo a ti si, es eso, supongo que... am... ¿como decirlo? He aprendido a… tolerarte-

¿Tolerarlo? ¿Aprendió a tolerarlo? A eso no se le puede llamar amistad. Oh bien, estamos hablando de kurogane después de todo, realmente no sabía como explicarse.

-d...de acuerdo...- raro, mas que eso era extremadamente raro que kurogane le dijera algo como eso-mmh-

-¿pero que?-

-gracias kuropuu… y... disculpame…-

-¿ah?-

-disculpa- fye nuevamente bajo la mirada apenado- disculpa por no ser honesto.

-no tienes que disculparte, supongo que tus razones tendrás- le dijo el ninja, inusualmente tranquilo y con tono comprensible. Aunque no podía negar que en ocasiones le molestaba un poco. Sin embargo no podía obligar a fye a darle algún tipo de explicación, poniéndose en su lugar el tampoco gustaba mucho de dar explicaciones. Pero tampoco podía negar que se interesaba por el mago, en cierta forma le preocupaba lo que pasara con el, aunque aun no estaba seguro del porque…

Fye no hizo mas que observarlo incrédulo.

-¿como… como puedes decir eso?- levanto un poco la voz, apretando con fuerza las sabanas bajo su mano -¿Cómo puedes confiar en una persona que ni siquiera conoces?- no lo entendía, realmente no lo entendía- ¿Cómo pueden sentir aprecio por una persona como yo? ¿Cómo puedes?-

Era verdad, la vida del mago antes de comenzar el viaje era totalmente desconocida tanto para el como para la princesa y el mocoso. Pero aun así…

-ya te lo dije, es porque somos amigos- respondió clavando sus orbes rojizos en aquellos azul cielo.

La mirada de fye cambio a una de total desconcierto.

"Amigos"

¿Qué… significa exactamente esa palabra? No estaba… no, más bien no tenía idea de lo que era realmente un amigo. Es decir, ¿como podría saberlo? Él, siendo una persona tan solitaria y distante que prefería no relacionarse con nadie, salvo su hermano de quien le obligaron a separarse y que por su culpa ahora estaba muerto.

Como podía saber que era un amigo si toda su niñez se la había pasado encerrado en el fondo de un valle lleno de cadáveres. Aunque en Celes… es verdad que todos los habitantes de la ciudad eran muy amables, igual las personas del castillo pero… ellos no pasaban de simples conocidos, suponía.

Ashura-ou y Chii eran otra historia, esta ultima solo estaba con el para cuidar de su hermano, desde luego en ocasiones también le hacia compañía a el, pero al ser ella una existencia creada ¿podría considerarla su amiga?

Por otro lado estaba el rey, el fue la primer persona que le ayudo de verdad y le trato como un ser humano. Fue el quien le acogió en su castillo y le cuido como a un hijo. Con el se sentía un poco, aunque fuera solo un poco querido. Y es por esa razón que más que amigo Fye lo veía como un padre, como el padre que no pudo conocer. Sin embargo el rey no fue del todo honesto y al final le traiciono, a el y a todos los habitantes de Celes.

Es por eso que fye no puede considerarse amigo de kurogane y el resto, porque el no ha sido honesto, porque les ha mentido, porque no les ha contado todo lo que sabe, incluso si la ha hecho por su bien, incluso si lo hace para que no se involucren con el y no salgan heridos una mentira es una mentira y alguien tan falso como el no puede, no merece tener amigos.

Y a pesar de eso, ¿Por qué?, a pesar de todo, por que kurogane insistía en que eran amigos, no lo entendía, no podía entenderlo, o era realmente que no quería hacerlo.

-pero yo...- dudo un poco.

-Oh vamos!- le interrumpió fastidiado kurogane- se siente porque se siente, ese tipo de cosas no tienen explicación punto.

-es que ustedes no!-

-oye!- bien, en verdad Fye había olvidado con quien estaba tratando, y gran cachorro empezaba a perder la paciencia- estas formando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, déjalo ya-

Fye bajo la mirada mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos. Ese testarudo ninja no iba a cambiar de opinión, entonces ¿era verdad?, ellos dos realmente ¿eran amigos?

-Kuro-sama….- susurro aún con la mirada baja.

-¿ah? ¿Ahora que?-

-eres un terco- con tono divertido y mostrando una sonrisa.

-je!- kurogane no pudo evitarlo, la verdad es que esas sonrisitas de Fye le causaban 'una sensación rarita' que no sabia identificar- mira quien habla- termino con una sonrisa burlona.

-si, bueno, supongo que aprendí del mejor- dijo poniéndose de pie sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

Kurogane simplemente le observo pasivo.

-Fye-saaaan! Kurogane-saaaan! Tenemos que irnos!- anuncio syaoran desde el piso de abajo.

-de acuerdo! Syaoran-kun, sakura-chan!- respondió Fye al llamado de los pequeños- anda kuropii, los niños nos esperan-

-serás! Te dije que no me llamaras con esos estúpidos nombres!-

-aah~? Pero creí que eramos amigos- menciono con tono inocente

-tu! Idiota!!-

Pero antes de que pudiera atraparlo Fye ya había escapado de la habitación. Finalmente no le había contado nada, sin embargo y a pesar de todo consiguió lo que había ido a buscar. Aparentemente aquel estúpido mago al menos había captado la idea de que el y los chicos estaban ahí para ayudarle. Sin embargo eso ni implicaba que el idiota lo hubiera acepto.

Algún día sin duda, algún día conseguiría entender por completo a Fye. De eso estaba seguro.

* * *

hola a todo el mundoo~! esto.. um.. um... ne, diganme esto parece un final? *mira a la audiencia con ojos ilusionados* ne lo parece, lo parece, lo parece? *w*

muajaja! pues no lo es! jojojo~

seph, la verdad es que leyendo algunos revew me han entrado demasiadas ganas de continuar con esto ^^ asi que me tendran aqui durante un buen rato xD jeje muchas gracias a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, anima, anima demasiado *-* y am.. respondiendo a la pregunta um.. lemon? hahah ^^' nop gomen u.u no estoy preparada para escribir lemon ^^' y no estoy realmente segura de como agregarlo a la historia, de hecho lo unico que he escrito hasta ahora es apenas shonen-ai y escribir lemon am.. no se ^^' supongo que llevara su tiempo gomen.

Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi, nos vemos y saludos a todos~


End file.
